Across the Sea
by MCEProd22
Summary: The Pride Idols of Otonokizaka Academy μ's gets challenged by the reigning Acapella Champions The Barden Bellas. What starts as a friendly competition will quickly lead to Aca-Insanity as friendships are made and lives are forever altered. Here's hoping they don't get pitch slapped along the way (Takes place between Seasons 1 and 2)
1. P: Two Music Groups Both Alike in Dignit

**A/N: Not the Crossover you were expecting? Here's hoping this can go somewhere?**

* * *

_**Prologue: Two Music Groups Both Alike in Dignity**_

It was the performance that rocked the internet. Bardens Bellas had done what no one thought could be possible take acapella and make it modern and fresh for today's hip crowd. Now as their star goes up another seeks to shine brighter.

The video from thier performance was all she could think about, as μ's met for rehearsal that day. But for 1st year **Hanayo Koizumi **what would happen later that night would set a bigger picture in motion and change everything the girls would know and hold dear.

**9:30 P.M.**

The bathroom door opened and out popped Kayo in her pinj pjs. The lone glow in her room came from her cell phone with the background showing the performance of their group μ's after Love Live. As the young girl grabbed her glasses from her bookshelf the phone buzzed indicating a text. The look on her face while scrolling down the screen just made Kayo regret the very notion. 

_"Hmm… Rin needs me to send her notes for Bio?"_

Her nimble fingers quickly replied with vigor, a second buzz indicating an incoming call made her uneasy. 

_"Unknown, uh better send this to voicemail."_ The phone was set down as Kayo tided up her room cleaning the outfits from the μ's videos she kept as souvenirs. 

A few minutes later she checked her voicemail and wondered who would call this late at night. 

_"Rin said she'd stop doing the late night tutoring sessions… I swear."_

The button to open voicemail was pressed quickly and nimbly. 

_**YOU HAVE 1 New Message…. 1st Message**_

_"Hi, I'm not sure how good your English is but I'm calling the secretary and bookkeeper for the Otonokizaka Girls Academy Idol Research Club, Ms. **Hanayo Koizumi **right. Hi my name is Rebecca Mitchell and I'm the co-captain of the Barden University Bellas here in good ol America…Oh boy not what I wanted to say. Look I needed to get in touch with the chairwoman of your school and this was the closest number I could find off of your school websites club page so if you could forward me your email and her contact information id really appreciate it… BTW I've seen your videos online and Start Dash is my personal favorite of them…"_

The phone cut off and the look on Kayo's face was sheer shock and awe. 

"They're not going to believe this one." 

* * *

_**A/N: The story will continue, and so will my others. Also tell me if the logistics behind this are wrong. Subscribe for More.**_


	2. C1: In fair America We Lay Our Scene

_**A/N: Now we begin, Let me know if i need to tweak this, enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: In fair America We Lay Our Scene**_

On the way up the stairs Hanayo could not help but hear the words play over and over again in her head. The closer she got to practice the more she heard them and the groups' reaction possibilities. 

_"Why Kotori's Mom, what could they need with the chairwoman?"_

The top of the stairs soon beckoned and she could hear Umi and Eli leading the charge. As the door opened everyone stopped and turned. Rin immediately rushed over to check on her friend who looked clearly out of breath. 

_"Kayo, what is it you're normally late when you have news?"_

The other 7 looked on waiting for a timely response but Hanayo clearly wanted no part of it. Eli turned her focus back to practice. 

_"Rin sit with Hanayo for a bit until she calms down, as for everyone else, back to it…"_ Umi counted off the steps as the girls went back to practicing dance moves. Meanwhile group leader Honoka, who was struggling to keep up kept her mind focused on other end broke away from the group to check on them. 

_"Hanayo, what is it?"_ she mentioned while kneeling down to her level next to Rin 

"Kayo….You know you can tell us anything right?" Rin nudged her along until Hanayo screamed loudly stopping the group in their tracks. 

_"Oh boy Hanayo's gone off the deep end…"_ Nico smirked while everyone else rushed over, Maki and Rin helped Kayo up to her feet while the other 6 stared at her bright eyed and concerned. 

_"Uh, can you guys meet me back in the club room in 15 minutes?"_

Nozomi scratched her head confused, _"Hanayo, you can tell us what's going on, you know we're here for you right?"_

_"What I need to tell you I have to arrange first."_ Kayo mentioned while motioning for Maki and Rin to let her go. _"Kotori, can you grab your Mom as well?"_

Now the groups' eyes turned to Kotori as she stared down confused… _"Why does my mother have to be involved in this?"_

Kayo rushed for the door and raced down while the other 8 stood in silence, Honoka looked at the door just thinking one simple thing. 

_**"She's not quitting, is she?"**_

**30 Minutes Later**

The group was standing outside the door of their club room waiting for 4 knocks on the door, letting them know it was time for the secret to be revealed. As the 7 of them conversed outside trying to speculate on what awaited once Hanayo opened the door, the familiar voice of the chairwoman of the school came into the picture. As she and Kotori were within a few feet of joining them. 

_"Kotori, how many times do you bring me into this, whatever business you and μ's get into only needs me when it involves school related functions."_

_"But Mom, how do you know it's not related to you?"_

_"Ms. Koizumi got an email from an unknown source if anything…."_

The stubbornness was broken by 4 knocks letting the others know that Hanayo was ready. Honoka opened up the door and in went the group. Hanayo stood at the computer which was now placed dead center at the table. A projection screen was behind that showing the computer screensaver of the groups photo shoot. As everyone sat down and Kotori motioned for her mother to take dead center, the Skype ringtone came on and Hanayo connected the screens together. On the projection screen showed an empty office which looked like a doctor's office in walked in 3 people one in a jacket and the other 2 wearing matching outfits. The women took wither side of the guy as he turned to face the screen.

_"Greetings I'm not sure how good your English abilities are but I do have a translator in the room if need be, but I'm Dr. Mitchell one of the senior Professors at Barden University her in New England, we have on offer we'd like to propose to you and the girls of μ's if you're interested in hearing us out."_

The translator shuffled out the woman on the right and repeated the introduction back to everyone in the room. It was a good minute before the chairwoman turned and addressed the screen in Japanese looking specifically at the translator. Another minute passed before she turned to Dr. Mitchell and addressed him. 

_"Dr. Mitchell,"_ The translator said, _"I can assure you that our English between the 10 of us is more than capable enough for you to understand we're from Akihabara but we are an English speaking school."_

With that out of the way, the translator left the room and Dr. Mitchell turned back to the screen embarrassed and flustered. 

_"My deepest apologies Ms. Chairwoman, for my disrespect."_

The chairwoman held back a chuckle at his embarrassment but turned stoic. _"Dr. Mitchell, I'm Ms. Minami the chairwoman here at Otonokizaka Girls Academy. Beside me is my daughter second year student Kotori. Now as for the others…"_ The chairwoman motioned for the other 8 to stand together by rank. 

_"From the left are Kotori's friends and fellow second year students Honoka Kōsaka, and Umi Sonoda. Our three freshmen, Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, and Maki Nishikino. Last but certainly not least are the student council's president and vice president Eli Ayase, and Nozomi Tōjō, and club president Nico Yazawa."_

All 9 members turned and addressed the camera _"Nice to make your acquaintance sir."_

As the doctor looked on humbled by their gratitude he motioned for the other two girls to leave the room and was soon alone staring on the ten of them.

_"Now, ladies as I mentioned I have a proposal for your group μ's."_

The 10 of them stood in silence as Mitchell continued.

_"Here at the university we have a sort of singing group of our own. You may refer to yourself or other groups like yours in Japan as school idols, but here we just call them the Barden Bella's."_

A video screen now came on showing the group of diverse women in action at a competition, the same video that Hanayo realized she'd seen online before.

_"You're familiar with A capella singing right?"_

Only the chairwoman and Maki nodded as the others looked on confused.

_"We recently ended a long drought and claimed a national championship and brought some new fans into the field. It was at a recent meeting of the board that governs the field where suggestions were needed on how to further improve the sport. That is where my daughter Becca comes into play, as she suggested a challenge between the Bella's and a staple of Japan the Idol Groups. As the main ones were too big to acquire we sought the smaller more prevalent idols of schools in the big cities. That is where we came upon the amateur competition known to you as Love Live! Our choice was going to be the winners A-RISE of UTX your neighboring school. However, when we contacted them the leader of the group Tsubasa Kira, actually recommended you guys as they said we showed the better promise."_

Honoka stood up now wanting to question the good doctor. _"Sir is that why you contacted us?"_

_"Actually Ms. Kōsaka it was Becca who got a hold of Ms. Koizumi I believe? I just got forwarded the schools contact info and she set this Skype call up"_

Kayo blushed while Rin rubbed her shoulders cheering her up. Mitchell now turned stand up out of his chair ready and hopeful. 

_"Ms. Minami, members of μ's, we cordially invite you to come to the U.S. for this once in a lifetime competition."_

The ten of them stood in shock in awe, the last thing they ever expected was to become famous enough to travel abroad.

_"America…"_

Eli muttered хорошо under her breath to mask her shock while all the other girls muttered amongst themselves. Dr. Mitchell noticed this and smiled humble at their persistence.

_"We can give you 20 minutes if you need to think it over."_

The chairwoman stood up and went over to the projection as Hanayo followed suit to help. "_Yes we'll talk it over, call us back in 20 and well have our decision."_ The two of them shut off the projection equipment. As the others turned to look at a black screen… 

_"America….?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 2: Coming Soon!**_


	3. C2: The Trip of a Lifetime

Chapter 2: The Trip of a Lifetime

_"Girls, before I hear you out you need to know my position on this…." _The Chairwoman said now looking down all 9 of them._ "This isn't the same as getting my permission to enter Love Live! It's a trip to America and there are many risks. We don't know if were being taken for fools here, or if they want to denounce us on US Soil for ruining singing groups. Plus we don't know if this is legit. All I know is that I want to hear opinions from all 9 of you and then we'll vote, but we only have 20 minutes before he returns, so if anyone wants to break the ice now would be the time to do so."_

The members of the group stood in sheer silence, how would anyone want to say no to a trip like this, and for the senior members of the group who were due a trip anyway to celebrate graduation soon this would seem like the best shot. The silence was broken however by the most unlikely member of μ's.

_"I think we should do it."_ Rin holds her hand up shaking at the notion. Maki turned at her surprised almost ready to poke her in the face.

_"Rin seriously, why would you want to?"_

_"Yes, I know I'm not the one who can usually keep up at the right moments but I would love this chance."_

_"I'm with Rin on this."_ Maki agreed

The whole fact that Maki and not Hanayo, who usually is Rin's right hand agreed with her made everyone reevaluate their ideas.

_"I move we vote."_ Nico said doing the hurry up motion. _"The debate and reasoning is going to end up taking a while all we need is a simple 5-4 majority. If we don't want to we shouldn't be forced to."_

8 mouths stood stunned in silence while Eli stared at Nico smiling.

_"Well if Nico's the one who suggested it as Club President then I second it. Lets vote, chairwoman can you moderate?"_

The chairwoman nodded and noticed the clock. _"We have 7 minutes to spare are you all in agreement that we should now vote and not debate this further."_

All the girls but Umi and Honoka nodded them looking like they needed more time, remembering the majority rule suggestion the chairwoman knew it was time to vote.

_"Now by a show of hands who is in favor of going to the United States?"_

55 Seconds was all it took, for Hanayo to raise her hand up first, followed by Nico, Maki, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi, Rin, and Kotori. She took a mental count and made a slight nod when finished.

_"That is 7 for, a little surprising indeed. Now who is against the notion?"_

Umi raised her hand up quick while Honoka only slightly raised her hand up higher. The chairwoman nodded while Nozomi turned her chair to the others looking off centered.

_"Umi, what's wrong, don't you want to do this?"_

_"Look guys,"_ Umi sighed, _"We almost disbanded cause of a competition and reaching our goal. I just really see this as possibly a last straw and I don't want to go through that again."_

The eyes of the group now switched to leader Honoka, she also didn't vote for and that made them curious. Her eyes then turned upwards and eyed everyone.

_"What, I agree with Umi?"_

_"You do?"_ The others yelled back in shock.

"Yes, we saved the school and we remained together as a group, I really don't think we have anything more to prove."

_"But Honoka, were graduating soon anyway…"_ Nico reminded her. _"I know they would love a senior trip and if we'd have to sing for a show, then I'm all for it."_

Nico reminding her about the departure of the oldest members of μ's did make her reexamine her ideal. Maybe this couldn't hurt.

_"I suppose I could if it meant giving Eli, Nico and Nozomi an overseas trip."_ Honoka resolved. The others cheered while Umi silently dreaded. The Skype sound chimed in notifying them it was time to bring back Dr. Mitchell. Kotori reconnected the monitors and faced the screen back. Hanayo put the call through and once again Mitchell greeted the group.

_"Hello members of μ's, have you made a decision?"_

The group one at a time in sequence nodded down the line, with the exception of Umi until the chairwoman stepped up. "_Tell the Bella's we've accepted the challenge and we'll see you in America."_

Mitchell broke into laughter mixed with cheers and then smiled. _"Great news, the event will take place in a month and a half. We'll finalize the schedule within 4 days for when the competition will take place; I look forward to meeting all ten of you guys in person, until then."_

Mitchell switched off the screen on his end while cheers erupted in the room. The gauntlet had been thrown and μ's overwhelmingly accepted. Now would come the matter of practice making perfect.

Umi on the other hand was not as jubilant shuddering in the corner wondering one simple thing.

_"This is going to be a disaster I know it, I know it…."_

Umi repeated that over and over concerning Honoka and Kotori.

* * *

_10 Hours Later_

_The video promotion came online almost as soon as they could be found and filmed. But there they were the voices of the ICAA's Gail Abernathy-McKadden and John Smith dancing it up in the outfits the Bellas wore at nationals._

_"Hey John what are we doing. The dancing sure must be putting people off so what is it?"_

_"Well Gail, I'm glad you asked, ever since the new darlings of acapella, the Barden Bella's went all modern, the sport certainly has taken off."_

_Gail slid off the stage in earnest. "It sure has, but how can it get bigger?"_

_"I know, Sing-Off" John yelled while sliding off the stage. He and Gail now walked up the auditorium ramp while talking simultaneously._

_"On November 17th we'll be broadcasting live from Phillips Arena in Atlanta as the Barden University Bellas will be taking on a rising group straight out of Japan's Girl power Idol craze from Akihabara μ's."_

_"So be aca-insane in the membrane." Yelled Gail as she swung the doors open_

_"Tune us in and let the sounds of these two great groups compete for your enjoyment." John also yelled in earnest._

_"**The Peach Stomp of ATL**; Coming Soon." Both yelled out as a picture flashed on screen showing the Bellas and their competition μ's._

In the apartment of Fat Amy one word was now scrawled all over November 17th on her planner.

μ's!


	4. C3: The Game has Changed Girls of μ's!

_**Chapter 3: The Game has Changed; Girls of μ's!**_

In the two days since the announcement video came online, the girls had been flooded with support. From their school, from the students and from other regional idol groups, with one exception and that one exception was driving Nico crazy.

_"Okay has anyone else found it weird that no one has seen something come online from **ARISE**."_

Nico popped the question to the group while they were having a pre-practice meeting after school had finished that day. Maki just looked at Nico stubbornly on the issue.

"_Nico, if they wanted to support us they wouldn't have recommended us to the Bella's in the first place."_

_"But…"_ Hanyo chimed in _"From the videos I've seen on the Barden University site about the Bella's they can be just as formidable as ARISE."_

The others went silent at that very thought. From what was described to them this wouldn't be your simple performance. Maki then realized what she needed to bring up.

_"So, who among you is familiar with Acapella."_

There was an audible silence among the group. Which Maki then broke up rather hesitantly.

_"Now I know what Eli felt like when she had to teach us better dance routines."_

Eli blushed while muttering хорошо _"Maki I wasn't that bad, was I."_

Rin was all set to chime in win everyone else gave her a sharp glare to stop. That allowed Maki to return the conversation back her way.

_"Guys now listen up, Acapella is pretty much what we do now, but in this case we don't have any musical backup."_

The others starred on as Maki pulled up an online video of 4 girls doing a version of the groups most famous song.

_"Right here is a group doing a cover of Start Dash. Pay attention to the girls in the background."_

The group watched in earnest. While Maki pointed the parts of the video out.

_"First you got a tempo hum, next piano intro, then full background. They manage to make the background music by using only their mouths. I can sense by the looks of surprise on your faces that this is not something you wanted to do."_

The others minus Eli and Honoka murmured in agreement.

_"Okay then we need to get this toned down too in addition to our other routines."_

Honoka moved forward with an idea. "Two of us will go over to your place each night after practice for coaching."

The others nodded in agreement Umi then stepped forward.

_"Looks like we're pair #1 Honoka?"_

That fact just made Honoka whimper as it seemed like she had over plans for the day. It didn't take too long for the rest of the pairings to be determined. The others then adjourned from the room and headed for the roof to start that days practice. Maki had one lone thought on her mind as the group turned for the stairs.

_"My next 4 nights are sure going to be busy."_

They sure would be….


	5. C4: Mini Boot Camp: Maki Approved

_**Chapter 4: Mini Boot camp: Maki approved.**_

_"Maki said 6:30 right?"_ Honoka whined out as her and Umi were nearing the clinic that Maki's family ran.

_"Yeah, although she could have involved more than the two of us."_ Umi countered _"At least well all know where we stand._

_"Oh look I see it."_

The two of them finally noticed Maki's large house. From what Hanayo had described to them it was just as big as was described. There was a sheer since of presence when it came to the Nishikino household. Whether it was the beach house training camp, or even mentioned her other properties, Honoka and the others did feel a twinge of envy around Maki. Though it hasn't affected the overall perception of her as a valued friend and music composer.

_"Come on let's get this over with."_ Umi reached for the intercom and pressed the call button. Static chipped on before a voice was heard.

_"Hello."_

Within a minute both Umi and Honoka knew who the voice belonged to.

_"Hi, is Maki there?"_

_"Oh, Umi, Maki said she invited you guys over here, just a minute."_

A beep then came as the gate opened up. Without so much as a nod both shuffled on in to the door. Maki was waiting on the couch as her mom showed Umi and Honoka in.

_"Evening guys."_ She greeted them with tea and treats set out on the table.

_"Hi, so what are we doing here exactly?_" Honoka questioned looking at the treats and other items on display.

_"Well I'm taking a little personal time since it was obvious you guys need a little practice in acapella."_

Umi looked at Maki questionably while sipping tea. "_We sing pretty good already what more do we need."_

_"Well if we do sing pretty good I think we need to establish a range."_ Maki brought up while standing up.

_"Can you guys do a scale run quick, just so I can see where we're at for a start?"_

Both Honoka and Umi vocalized the scales while Maki looked on questioning their techniques.

_"Ok, Umi is an alto and our dear leader Honoka is a tenor, so that makes things interesting."_

The three girls grabbed the teacups and headed for the piano. Maki sat down and began to play out scales on the piano. Umi studied the keys carefully while Honoka just seemed interested in the sound. Maki turned back to look at them ready to bring in the next step.

_"Okay guys, I need you to repeat what I just played out, but do it using only your voices."_

Umi went first as Maki did 5 runs and with each run through it was evident that Maki had her work cut out for her as she kept breaking pitch and tone. Maki sighed and then motioned Honoka to do her runs. Although she figured it be a climb with her what she heard almost floored her.

_"Honoka._" Maki barley managed to get out._ "You almost sounded like the piano for a minute there."_

The words of encouragement almost made her fall over in embarrassment. Maki drilled them for nearly 3 hours on the ins and outs of sounding like the instrumental versions of their songs. Until finally they had at least locked down a tempo.

_"OK, I think that we can call it quits."_ Maki went to the kitchen to grab them some water while Honoka and Umi slumped out on the sofa covering themselves with crumbs.

Within 5 minutes of them recovering Maki sent them off and then sent identical texts out to the next two participants.

At the worst possible moment her fellow companions got said text. Hanayo and Rin were watching a movie when both their phones went off at the same time.

_"Kayo can you get that…"_ Rin mentioned while munching popcorn. Hanayo checked the phone carefully and shook her head in surprise at the message.

_"So we're next?"_ was her lone thought as she sat back down.

The next day saw Hanayo and Rin in the same training regiment, with both being labeled as sopranos. Each found part harmony in the background of the scene.

_"Guys its key that we sound like the song."_ Maki mentioned as she mentioned their positions in adjacent to the room. _"Sound carries, and we need to as well, no backing track will help us, we need to be our own backing track."_

Rin looked flustered as Maki went on about position. She turned to Hanayo, looking like she was ready to drag her out of there.

_"Kayo, are you getting any of this?"_

_"Oh, yes I am."_ She mentioned while doing a vocal run through of wonder zone.

Another 3 hours later and Maki sent them off. The next day as Eli, and Nozomi trained Maki kept picturing herself having to struggle with the remaining two she had yet to coach.

_"If these two are the easiest, then Kotori and Nico will be next to impossible."_

Eli who had a background in theater including ballet knew how to project, and was almost at home performing like that. Nozomi was just as off kilter as the others however and it took nearly until 1 A.M the next morning to finally get them in sync.

_"Guys, wonderful night thank you for the best practice so far…"_ Maki mentioned as she went to bed. _"Can you guys text Nico and Kotori and tell them to stop by tomorrow?"_

Eli and Nozomi walked out into the night both yawning at the thought of having to do that again soon. They sent the texts and grabbed a cab back home.

For Maki, her prediction about the others were right on the money as they barley managed to squeak by.

_"Come on…"_ Nico whined _"How is that not sounding like a bass." _

_"Nico,"_ Kotori mentioned "_We got to take her criticism with a grain of salt. I mean you did the same for us back when we joined the club."_

_"Yes, and that's a whole lot different than singing acapella. If we treat this other than a showboat of who we are then were no better than those singers on that show in the US."_

Maki and Kotori stopped dead in their tracks the moment they heard her bring that up.

_"You mean Glee?"_

_"Yes, we can out sing anyone and when we take on those Barden Bella's well prove it."_

_"Maki,"_ Kotori mentioned whispering _"Is Nico always this overconfident."_

_"No this is just what she does best."_

That aside allowed them to discover their range as mid range baritones with nary a problem elsewhere. As Nico and Kotori left later after their practice was done, Maki looked over at a notebook of the notes she was taking. With only 4 weeks until they would have to leave for competition somehow if this small mini boot camps taught her one thing, it was that whatever needed to be done to get just as good as the Bella's they needed to do it fast.

_"If we have to do a mash-up we might as well quit right now._

Across the sea at Barden, the Bella's who were running laps were all thinking the same thing.

_"We have this in the bag."_


	6. C5: The Buildup Before the Big Event

_**Chapter 5: The Buildup Before the Big Event.**_

In the final week before the girls and the chairwoman were due to leave for their competition, the practices kept the girls on their feet. The days after school had the girls spending 2 hours on the roof, 2 doing their exercising and 2 more with Maki drilling them on scales with the piano in the club room. For everything that they had gone through to get this ready to make the biggest journey they had ever planned out there was a sense of optimism among the girls.

* * *

**3 Days Before the Flight.**

_"Kotori have you seen the passports?"_ her mom was yelling as she and her daughter were packing their bags. _"We need to have them out right away so we can make the train."_

_"Mom, I think you keep them with your meeting folders."_ Her daughter mentioned showing two identical blue books poking out. As the chairwoman organized Kotori looked for her books she got a text notification on her phone. As she scrolled she noticed the folder sticking out of the end table drawer underneath the TV.

"_Oh Mom, I found it."_

As her mother ran and grabbed the passports, Kotori scrolled down the line of her contact list quickly sending warm wishes to the members of μ's. It was hard to believe that in a mere 3 days their journey east would begin. While her mom looked over the itinerary as they grabbed the remaining essentials and packed them in their bags, one small cloud hung heavily over the young girls head.

_"I almost went to the US before, is this going to repeat itself like that."_

The chairwoman noticed a small tear form in her daughter's eye and quickly grabbed a tissue, handing it off in earnest.

_"If this is going to be a bit much for you, because of what happened the last time you went to the states, you know we don't have to go."_

_"No mom I'm fine with this._" She responded while letting a few sniffles out. _"Besides the others wanted to do this and I'm not depriving them of that."_

After a few more minutes of hugging and packing the two of them went to bed. As Kotori mentally readied herself for what lied ahead, on the other side of town at the Kosaka's family bakery one member of the family was more than eager for what was ahead.

_"Hello America!"_ In her room Honoka imagined herself in front of that stadium audience. _"We are μ's"_

Unbeknownst to her the door suddenly creaked open and her sister Yukiho popped in. After finding out that she wouldn't be able to watch μ's perform in person her strive turned to nothing but pure jealousy.

_"She doesn't even have to post herself online and she gets a free overseas trip!"_

Across town as Umi visited Eli and her sister to set up arrangements for school viewing of the competition. The questions now became about the area and its history.

_"Are you guys going to visit Atlanta at all?"_

_"Alisa has a good point."_ Umi mentioned, _"We do have downtime planned._

_"Didn't you once tell us that distractions were the reason why we weren't that good in the first place?"_ Eli made the fact loud and clear. _"Although there is a good American Civil War museum in the city"_

The three pulled up a map of the city and pointed out all the interesting details between Barden and Atlanta

_"I'm sure we'll end up getting a tour via a montage anyway."_ Umi lacked confidence when it came to crowds.

* * *

**2 Days Before the Flight.**

_"Kayo, what do you think?"_

_"Not that bad, it shows off the nicer traits of your legs."_

Rin and Hanayo after practice went clothes shopping at the nearby mall getting some additional wear for the trip. After 25 minutes however, Hanayo was starting to tire of the chore and was going through the motions, mainly not wanting to hurt her best friends' feelings. Rin held up a scarf that was decked out in American colors.

_"Well it may be cold would this help?"_

_"Yeah, it would. Rin can you help me now grab some outfits."_

_"Kayo I'm not done yet?"_

_"Rin it's been nearly a half hour, plus how much are you planning on taking anyway?"_

_"Oh no these aren't for the trip I just wanted something new."_

_"Minus the scarf?"_

_"Well yeah, the scarfs going with, it's American it will be like showing off over there."_

With that out of the way Rin switched focus to Hanayo and her search for the perfect outfits.

* * *

**22 Hours Before The Flight.**

_"Hey sis, can you open up?"_

The last thing Nico expected at that hour was the voice of her younger sister Cocoa. She went over and opened the door wondering why she would have a blanket and pillow at this hour.

_"Let me guess bad dream?"_

_"Well yes, somehow you get lost in America and your backup dancers have to perform without you."_

Nico motioned for her sister to get into her bed and she scooted to the far left side. She joined while covering themselves up.

_"Now what gives you the feeling something like that will happen?"_

_"Well, I saw Dad watching a film about a girl who goes overseas with her friends and ends up getting kidnaped. Idols like yourself would be really valuable to those people."_

Nico rubbed the hair of her younger sister while also rubbing the back of her pjs both admiring the material and calming her down at the same time.

_"Cocoa, you don't have to worry about me, besides it's my position to care for my fellow dancers and make sure the only thing that happens is that we win the competition. Now are you still going to cheer me on?"_

It took a minute for Nico to realize that her sister had fallen asleep. Nico smiled and covered her up.

_"I'll miss this."_

With that Nico got comfortable and soon joined her sister in dreamville.

* * *

**4 Hours Before The Flight.**

_"Maki, do you have everything packed?"_ Her mother was yelling as Maki tied her blue tie on the uniform. _"I don't want you to be short as the long flight goes on."_

Maki looked at her bag and thought it through. Her snacks, computer, school assignments, and research on the Bella's were are carefully tucked away. As she took a look around her room one detail did stand out.

"Mom, where's my camera?"

_"I gave it to Hanayo yesterday when I saw her out. Maki you've got to be better at remembering where your valuables are."_

Maki came down the stairs carrying both her schoolbag and her luggage. As her mom looked on and smiled wondering how fast she was growing up. Maki noticed and waved her off.

_"Mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

_"No it's something else, lets go over the arrangements."_

Maki wanted her mom to send her a keyboard she ordered to their hotel just so the girls would have something to practice on once they got to Atlanta, along with anything else she needed. As the two of them finished the doorbell rang.

_"Yes."_ Her mother tapped the intercom and answered.

_"Its Eli and Nozomi, were here to pick up Maki."_

_"She's set to go I'll send her out."_

As Maki looked at tears welling up in her mother's eyes she hugged her accordingly.

_"Be safe and call when you get there?"_

_"I will Mom, they're having a viewing party at the school for the completion if you get free time. The others have their families also attending."_

Her mom simply nodded and helped her open the door.

_"I'll see you in 3 weeks."_

As Maki walked to the gate to join her friends her mom looked on with pride and kept waving until they were out of sight. Once they were out of the way, Maki asked Eli a personal question.

_"Are you wishing they were coming to support us?"_

_"As much as I want them with us, I think it would be better if they rally support here at home."_

Nozomi nodded in agreement. _"Besides, I don't think they would all fit in the bags."_

Eli laughed at her joke while Maki smiled. For them it would be the start of a long and unexpected journey together.


	7. C6: So This is the TSA

_**Chapter 6: So This is the TSA.**_

As Honoka paced at the school gate back and forth the situation became more and more grim.

_"The one time I'm at school early and it's everyone else who ends up arriving late."_

Her feelings got more and more dire until she heard one familiar voice.

_"Hey…"_

Rin and Hanayo appeared in the distance fully decked out in a mix of bag and vacation wear. As Honoka walked up to greet them Kotori and her mother came around the corner.

_"Good morning ladies…"_ As the chairwoman helped out with Rin and Hanayos bags. Nico and Umi popped in from behind.

_"Who called Honoka getting here first…."_ Nico rudely mentioned while her and Umi looked around the corner, wondering where the rest of the gang.

It was another 5 minutes before the sounds of laughter from Eli, Maki and Hanayo arriving around the other street completed the group of ten. As the entirety of the team assembled group leader Honoka had a few words before the journey began.

_"Guys, we've been through so much together so far. Now we stand here on the precipice of our biggest journey well ever have. If something needs to be said by anyone now would be the time."_

As the girls and the chairwoman looked around at each other it ended up being Nico who would take the leap.

_"I think we need to thank Honoka for bringing us together…"_

The others applauded and hugged her for that notion.

_"But the only thing I want to say is…lets give those preppy idol posers a true taste of what idols look like."_

The group cheered in unison and began the short walk between the school and Akibas train station. A mere 25 minutes passed before the ten of theme arrived at Narita. To say they were confused on where to go would have been and understatement. But the long way to the lone plane flying to Hawaii had them being lead by Honoka and missing the gate 3 times. In addition to getting stopped by security for running when they were late for the flight.

It was when they touched down in LA and began the 4 hour layover before the flight to New Orleans that the magnitude of where they were began to take hold.

_"What do you know, Its much better than I thought."_

_"Easy, Kotori,"_ her mother mentioned. _"Were only in the airport. We got another step to go through."_

Rin rubbed her hair confused. _"What step is that?"_

_"Guys, its security, they have to check us and see if were threats."_ Eli brought up. _"Plus we got immigration as well."_

_"Why would we be threats…_" Honoka offhandedly put forth._ "Were only America bound to beat the best at what America has to offer."_

Honoka whooped and yelled all the way through security and ended up getting pulled aside and questioned. While Nico smirked and snickered not thinking that she would set off the metal detector and also get pulled away.

_"Well it serves you two right."_ Umi said as they reached their gate. _"You hear all sorts of stories about the American TSA and that's pretty much a bigger story on foreigners."_

_"Well we didn't know…"_ Nico and Honoka whined while the Chairwoman looked at the TV.

_"Guys shush, I think they're talking about us."_ Hanayo mentioned and looked while the others also turned. The TV Showed the Bellas in practice and then flashed a picture of the group performing Wonder Zone.

_"Looks like were on the fast track to stardom."_ Maki had to point out. "_They always air attack ads here."_

_"Well usually those are political."_

_"Nozomi, it's not just politics that air attack ads. If someone bought a national TV Commercial they can air anything no matter the subject."_

_"Unless it's racial or direct threats against someone."_ The chairwoman mentioned. _"You can truly get away with anything in the states."_

The group let that pass them by and board the second flight. As it was a long flight most of them got sleep. But not Maki as she set out her tablet and concentrated on the last 2 ICAA championships.

_"How did they manage to get their before Becca came in."_

The moment that the vomit flew got rewound over and over again and it was all that Maki could think about even as they landed and Vegas and rushed for their last connecting flight to Boston.

_"If we could only get up to their level. Those mash-ups could be something that will either make or break us."_

Maki kept that on her mind as she fell asleep, slouching on Rin who almost always slouched on Hanayo. But this time Hanayo got an extra pillow and propped her friend up.

As the flight continued the thoughts ran through everyone's minds. What would the reception be, how would they know who they'd be dealing with, and in the fearless leader's case…

_"How long until we eat?"_

All would be answered soon enough.


	8. C7: Arrivals

_**Chapter 7: Arrivals.**_

_"Okay, that was **Nicki Minaj** and her jam **Starships.** How can she obsess all about the booty, the world may never know. Now as many listeners are aware in a mere 12 Days, Myself and the Barden Bellas will be taking part in a friendly skirmish with a girl group out of Japan."_

Becca looked at her switchboard which was plastered with advertisements for the Peach Stomp.

_"This group has a Prince like Symbol and shares their name with a popular alternative group. Quite a following from what were told even though they've been barley in the game. I give you guys** μ's** and a little diddy called **Start Dash!**"_

Becca hit the switch loading up the song and kicked back in her chair spinning around.

_"You've got to love the downtime."_

The door was then blocked by one very familiar shadow.

_"I do agree."_

The chair got spun around as she dismounted and she met up with him while embracing him passionately.

_"What's going on, I'm on the air for another half hour, thought you said 7."_

_"According to a certain website itinerary, you're showing those girls from Tokyo around Atlanta when they arrive tomorrow, so I figured since we wouldn't have any time I'd squeeze in a little extra right now."_

As Becca stared into Jesse's eyes to ponder his wording a red light caught the corner of her eye and she knew what it was.

_"Looks like I'm cutting this short."_

Becca grabbed the chair and spun back into place awaiting the end of the song. When it came the switchoff was immediate as she placed on her headphones.

_"Those girls of μ's. Somehow I do envy the life of a Japanese School Idol. They have more successful music stars, then we have successful American Idol Winners after Carrie Underwood. Now let's show off some of our best with our medley from last year's National Championship Finals."_

Becca once again joined Jesse and kissed for a bit before being reminded of the latter half of her show.

_"You may want to clear out my final guest is coming in."_

_"Oh come on who would be so important to…"_

But Jesse caught a glimpse of who she'd be speaking too and got the message.

_"I'll catch you after practice."_

Jesse ran out while Becca went on with business as usual.

* * *

**3 ½ Hours Later.**

_"Ok let's up the tempo."_

Chloe had changed her approach to their practices in the short time since they came all the way back up from rock bottom. No longer strictly relying on old fashioned fundamentals and dated songs of the past, with Becca's assistance and knowledge of mash-ups they blazed forward into a new era.

_"It's a simple switch, both have banjos and it's not hard to differentiate."_

As their piece for the duel, a mashup of **_Its Time_** and **_Best Day of My Life_**, was taking shape some of the girls weren't so sure this was the right way to go. Becca didn't see things that hard.

_"Who's having trouble with the booming rhythm?"_

The quietest member of the group, Lilly very gingerly raised her hand while Fat Amy stood off in the background doing leg lifts.

_"Time to begin isn't it…"_

Becca grabbed Lilly and pulled her aside while Aubrey got them back into rehersal mode.

_"Lilly, it shouldn't be that difficult."_

Although she had seldom left behind her days of low talking she leaned in and mumbled something into Becca's ear. A minute of nodding comprehension was followed by a hug.

_"Guys, I really want this over as quick as possible."_ Fat Amy screamed out in their direction. _"Hurry it up."_

The two hurried back over and practice resumed. 40 Minutes later they were all wiped out, as Becca and Aubrey took center stage.

_"OK, now our schedule for tomorrow. We leave for Hartsfield-Jackson at 6:30 AM sharp. Amy I'll be personally calling you before we get there tomorrow to see if you're set to go."_

The face on Fat Amy started to scoff. _"I'm not that off."_

Chuckles could be heard interspersed among the girls but one growl from Amy made the giggles end. Becca then switched gears back to agenda.

_"The girls get in at 8:00, we are to show them around Atlanta and get them settled into their hotel before they come to Barden around 2:00 There we'll be practicing together and performing an open house Riff-Off along with the Treblemakers."_

Chloe then took center stage.

_"2 Days later, we'll go to Phillips Arena for first walkthrough and meetings with ICAA officials. Gail and John have us for TV interviews later that day and the completion will occur in 5 days after that. Anyone not interested in doing this, I'd suggest you speak now, or in Lilly's case come up here and tell me."_

A good 7 minutes passed before they brought it together and ended the practice As the Bellas exited the building, Becca walked off into the evening air full of promise.

* * *

**6:45 A.M The Following Morning.**

As the rest of the girls waited outside her apartment. Fat Amy continually ignored all signs coming from outside.

_"Anyone got any ideas?"_ The usually intuitive Becca mentioned. While Lilly threw up a Beats Pill landing it perfectly in the window. One click from her phone and the Speaker began blaring explosions. It took 15 seconds before the sounds of Fat Amy screaming could be seen coming from the window as she ran toward it. The speaker got thrown from the window and in an unlikely scenario Lilly managed to catch it one handed while tumbling backwards.

_"What's your problem, some of us are trying to sleep here."_

_"Amy, its 7 were late…"_ Chloe bellowed. _"Speed it up."_

_"Oh crap, coming…"_ As Fat Amy shut the window it took another 7 minutes before she rushed out to the street and the girls filed in and drove off beginning the long road to Hartsfield-Jackson.


	9. C8: Quad Welcome

_**A/N: I Apologize for anyone who had been subscribed. The moment I realized that Barden was in Atlanta required this to be completely reworked. Now as I've fixed my previous error we can resume as the groups finally come together. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Quad Welcome**_

As the plane taxied to the gate the Bellas along with Bardens contingent of officials lead by Becca's dad, went over final preparations for the service.

_"We don't want an international incident here so, no racist, sexist or downright cruel jokes."_

Lilly whispered into Dr. Mitchells ear while Cynthia Rose suddenly exclaimed out.

_"These Shrimp Puff's will go down hard."_

The group all turned to her at once in shock, but the girl waved it off.

_"That wasn't a joke had seafood last night and I'm trying to keep it together and not throw up. We all remember the last time a Bella puked in front of an audience."_

Chloe's laugh at Aubrey nearly resulted in disaster when the noise about the plane arrival broke their bellows.

The wait for the bulk of the non-essential passengers broke off, until at last the first telltale sign of μ's, was Ms. Minami and Kotori walking out. Dr. Mitchell walked up and greeted them.

_"Ms. Minami, Welcome to Atlanta, I see this is you're beautiful daughter."_

Kotori looked at the gentleman and nervously smiled back.

_"Excuse my daughter, she nearly took an internship at a fashion institution in New York, so shes apprehensive about coming here."_

Dr. Mitchell smiled and led the two of them to the other members of the Barden contingent. Becca and Chloe spotted the next two members of the group.

_"Rin and Hanayo."_

The youngest members of the group now walked out as Becca and Chloe greeted them. Hanayo seemed more nervous than ever greeting the very reason they were now all there.

_"Ms. Mitchell…"_ Hanayo's trembling hand reached out for Becca's when she took it a stepped further and hugged her.

_"Nice to meet you Kayo?"_

Rin took offense and nearly yanked the clothes off of them trying to shake them loose.

_"Nobody calls her that but me."_

Becca seemed stunned while Nico passed by them eyeing out one Bella in particular.

_"There she is."_

Nico eyed Fat Amy and she walked over with the smugness nearly causing her to trip. Fat Amy saw and helped her keep her balance.

_"Ms. Yazawa."_

_"Ms. Fat Patricia?"_

The look on Fat Amy's face was as stern as Nico's but then as Eli and Honoka once did both smiled and chuckled.

_"Well you are as inspiring in person as online."_

_"I could have said the same about you."_

Nico and Fat Amy walked off while Eli and Nozomi popped out in the next set of passengers. Cynthia then walked over and greeted them.

_"Nice to meet you guys."_

_"I'm loving Atlanta so far…Didn't it burn down once."_

Eli's chide comment irked Cynthia but that aside they led them to the awaiting group. Honoka, Umi and Maki came out last and fell into the awaiting arms of Aubrey, Lilly, and Stacie. Honoka greeted them with upmost enthusiasm.

_"I already like America!"_

The rest of the women shuddered while they fell into the group and the contingent began the move through the terminal. Upfront, Mitchell and Minami were talking about the logistics.

_"How close are we to Barden from where we'll be staying?"_

_"A mere 10 minutes, we provide plenty of amenities and recreation nearby on campus if the need arises."_

Minami kept up the pressure on Mitchell even as the group boarded the bus. Traffic for being a weekday afternoon was surprisingly light. With the long flight out of the way, A montage for them began as they got glimpses of all the major Atlanta attractions. Including the **Georgia Aquarium,** **Coke Factory**, **Centennial Olympic Park** where the girls bowed to pay their respects, **CNN Center**, the **Georgia Dome** wherein they got a stadium tour and souvenirs. A couple of publicity photos were taken outside of the competition venue **Phillips Arena** with advertising for the event on the jumbo Tron. The last stop before the hotel was a museum tour although not the civil war one that Eli was interested in. As the women went about getting pictures and interspersing among themselves Honoka stood back behind the statue of Robert E. Lee thinking hard to herself. Becca was looking for Fat Amy when she noticed Honoka looking at the statue and ended up standing right next to her. 2 Minutes of silence led Becca to break the ice between them.

_"Makes you think…"_

_"It does…."_

_"It took great people to bring this country back together."_

_"Actually I was wondering how long it took to make that."_

Becca nearly floored herself but Honoka helped keep her up.

_"You're the leader of the Bella's…"_ Honoka asked while brushing Becca off.

_"Not until Aubrey graduated then I will become Co-Captain alongside Chloe. How about you Honoka is it? You must like being the leader of μ's."_

_"No, not at all, we all take turns being the center…"_ Honoka's embarrassment made Becca chuckle, nice to see they already have a kindred spirit. _"But I am wondering how this competition will work."_

_"You'll get a taste of it in a bit when we arrive at Barden after you guys get settled. Just remember you've got to think on your feet."_

Noticing Fat Amy, Becca left Honoka alone with the statue. Another 25 minutes spent in the museum allowed them to get full up before the ride to their hotel. Once they arrived, the contingent along with the Bella's returned to Barden while μ's waited in the lobby. Maki discovered the piano right away and conferred with Hotel staff to get that set up in the available conference room. After 20 minutes, Ms. Minami arrived with the keys and huddled up the girls.

_"Ok ladies, Kotori will be staying with me but the rest will be 3 to a room. Our rooms are on opposite ends of the hallway and you must be in bed by 10:30 unless we are at Barden with the supervised officials. Now let's say we take this party upstairs."_

Handing them out Individually the group went for the elevator. Excitement was mixed with groans as the 10 women headed for the 7th floor. Once down the hallway and finding rooms 717-720 they quickly unpacked.

_"Guys 25 minutes to change out of your clothes, make the most of it." _The words of Ms. Minami echoed as the girls all went into their rooms."\

Umi quickly went for the shower, as Honoka opened up her bag the question pondered by Becca rang in her head.

_"I'm truly the leader?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Now that It's Fixed we'll continue. The Riff-Off comes Next.**_


End file.
